


Turian Pet Training

by MayorHaggar



Category: God Eater (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Turians (Mass Effect), Xenophobia, turian/human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: After humanity routs the turians, the Alliance puts Commander Alisa in charge of training captive turians into obedient pets. She accepts with pleasure.
Relationships: Alisa Ilinichina Amiella/Garrus Vakarian, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella/Septimus Oraka
Kudos: 4





	Turian Pet Training

"Do you accept your new assignment, Commander Amiella?" the voice on the other end of the audio-only call asked.

Alisa nodded with a grin, wondering if the Systems Alliance bigwig could tell from her voice just how pleased she was to take on the assignment she'd just been offered. "Training defeated turians and showing them that their proper place in the galaxy is as pets for humanity? Yeah, I think I can handle that. I've got a little bit of experience already."

As if to prove her point, her recent prize from the one-sided war brought in her drink as she'd commanded him to. He'd been so willful at first, but she had him well trained by this point. He put it down within reach of her hand, and she smiled at him, snapped her fingers and pointed at the bed in her Citadel apartment. He bowed his head respectfully and climbed onto her bed, getting down on his back and spreading his legs just as he'd been taught.

"Glad to hear it, Commander," the Alliance representative said. "Your work in the subjugation of the turian forces has been noted, and the Alliance is pleased with your work. Please continue to represent humanity with as much strength as you have shown thus far."

"I'll be happy to," she said. The call disconnected, and Alisa and her turian pet were alone in her apartment.

The so-called First Contact war had been as one-sided a battle as humanity could have ever hoped for. They'd been under constant attack from mutated creatures long before they'd encountered any of the council races of the galaxy, and they'd been forced to put their all into developing advanced weaponry merely as a means of survival. By the time they'd made first contact with the turians their fighting force had been such that the supposedly powerful avian race had posed no real threat.

Humanity's victory had been easy, and in the aftermath the Alliance had now decided to turn all captured members of this inferior species into pets. Apparently word had spread quickly about how well Alisa had trained up her current pet if the Alliance had come to her with this, and that was just fine with her. This was one job she would be more than happy to take on, especially if she could acquire more pets as cute as her Garrus.

"Do you think I'll make a good turian master, pet?" she asked. She picked up her drink and took a sip of it as she watched and waited for his answer.

"Of course, mistress," he said. God, she fucking _loved_ those turian voices and how they flanged; they were so deep and so cute! And hearing Garrus in that sexy voice calling her mistress while he stared down at her bed submissively? It was enough to maker her almost unbearably wet.

"I've done a good job with you, haven't I?" she asked, staring at him. Though she would never admit it out loud, there had been at least a twinge of guilt in her when she first began to treat him like a pet. He was a sentient being, after all.

"Yes, mistress," he said. "I could have died, as so many of my comrades did when they came up against humanity and their superior firepower. But you kept me alive, and you've kept me safe, protected and fed. I don't have to wake up each day worrying about whether it might be my last anymore. The day that you made me your pet was the best day of my life, even if I didn't know it at the time."

She smiled at hearing him speak this way. As he'd referenced, he hadn't always felt this way. He'd resisted her quite vehemently at first, but she had diligently worked to break him so she could then put him back together again and make him hers. Here in her bed was the fruits of her labor. She put down her drink and walked towards the bed slowly, deciding it was time to enjoy the result of all her hard work.

"I can't wait until I have more turian pets," she said as she climbed onto the bed and crawled on her knees towards him. "Especially once I train them up right and get them to be as obedient and helpful as you, Garrus."

He was naked, as he always was once the door was closed, and she reached down and grabbed onto his cock as if she owned it, which she did. It was the work of just a few strokes of her hand to get him fully hard and ready to go, and his training had surely had at least something to do with that. By now his body knew what to expect any time she had him climb onto her bed, and it had started preparing him for his duty even before the actual stimulation started.

Once he was ready for her she climbed onto him, straddling his hips and rubbing herself against his cock. She wore no underwear underneath her red skirt; not today, not when she'd been planning on a private day spent in the comfort of her apartment enjoying her pet. She rubbed her bare pussy against him teasingly, enjoying the feel of his rough cock against her. She hadn't had a ton of experience with human males before acquiring her pet; she'd only recently reached adulthood, after all. But her limited experience with men of her own species had been enough to teach her that she preferred the company of her turian pet. There was just something about the texture of their cocks (softer than the rest of their bodies, but still harder than a human's) that felt amazing rubbing against her skin.

It felt even better inside of her, so after teasing him for a little bit she held him steady with her hand while she lined her hips up and sat down onto his cock. She sighed as she lowered her hips and took him deeper into her body. He was tall in comparison to a human, as most turians were, and at least in his case this seemed to translate to a pretty large cock as well. Hopefully this was a species quirk, because putting together a collection of big-dicked turian pets to wait on her and satisfy her every urge sounded like paradise to Alisa.

Even just this one turian pet was quite a treat for the moment, and she was happy to enjoy her prize and take advantage of all the work she’d put in to get him to this point. She placed her hands on the hard texture of his chest and used him for balance as she worked on his cock. She slowly moved up and down at first, but soon built up into a much quicker and more energetic bouncing. Her ass slapped down against him as she took him for a ride, and her pet, her Garrus just stayed perfectly still and let her use him. Physically he was stronger than her, but you would never have known it by watching him. He was completely docile now. He’d put up a considerable fight against the idea of being her pet at first, but Alisa had cured him of his rebellion and showed him how much better off he was now.

There was honestly a little part of her that did miss the early days, the days where Garrus hadn’t fully submitted and accepted his new lot in life, but she supposed that would be one of the benefits of taking on this new assignment from the Alliance. She could enjoy breaking in a fresh set of turians and making them into her pets. She would be able to enjoy the struggle and the joy of training once again. But for now, with Garrus, they both knew that this was where he belonged, underneath her, submitting to her whims and allowing her to do whatever she wished to him.

As always, any of the reservations she felt about treating her turian as a pet faded quickly as soon as she got his cock inside of her and settled into the sex. She forgot all about any guilt and enjoyed dominating and having fun with her precious pet. And she could look down into his eyes and see that he enjoyed it too. He’d confessed to her that having sex with her was far better than any sex he’d ever had with members of his own species. Turian women were rough while Alisa’s human insides were soft and tight around his cock.

“I feel good, don’t I?” she asked as she bounced harder on his cock. "You like being inside of me."

"I do," he said. "You feel so good, mistress. Better than anything."

She smiled and moved her hips harder, bouncing on him faster and faster. She could feel herself getting close to cumming, and she didn't bother to hold herself back. She drove ever forwards, wanting to feel that pleasure as quickly as she could. But she wanted a little something from him too.

He'd kept his hands at his sides, obediently keeping them to himself until and unless she directed him to do otherwise. She reached down to grab them, and he allowed her to lead them up underneath her skirt to rest on her bare ass. Even then he didn't do anything with them; they just rested there, and she knew that's all they would do if she stayed silent. But that would have defeated the entire purpose of repositioning them in the first place.

"Squeeze my ass," she said. Instantly he began to grip her cheeks in his hands. She could feel the strength there, and she loved it. The mental rush that came with knowing how strong that he was, and knowing that despite that strength he was all hers, that he was her toy and had learned not only to accept it but to appreciate it and even love it, excited her nearly as much as the simple physical pleasure of dropping down onto him and feeling his thick turian cock fill her up.

Alisa threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came on his cock. She'd thought she understood the joys of sex and the pleasant thrill of an orgasm before she ever met this turian and turned him into her pet, but she'd since learned how little she'd actually known. There was just nothing that beat cumming on the cock of her pet, or of hearing that adorably deep voice grunt and groan as her muscles tightening around him forced him to join her in orgasm. His hands squeezed her ass harder; hard enough that it would probably leave a mark.

That was more than fine with her. She loved it when her pet couldn't contain himself, and a physical reminder of his strength and of his submission was always something to be enjoyed.

"That was lovely, pet," she said as she rolled off of him. "But I'm feeling a little bit dirty now. Go and turn the water on for me."

"Yes, mistress." He probably would have preferred to remain in bed and relax for a little while longer, but she'd given him a command and he immediately rushed to obey. He was out of the bed and into the bathroom of the apartment quickly, and a few moments later she heard the water in the shower turn on.

Alisa stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Having a turian hunk at her beck and call and trained to follow her every command was a blast. And she couldn't wait to acquire more pets she could train.

\--

"You're a feisty one," Alisa said, circling the bound turian who glared at her as if he would like nothing more than to break free and strangle her with his bare hands. This was probably an accurate assessment, but she wasn't intimidated.

"By the spirits, human, I detest you and your kind!" he said angrily. "If I wasn’t bound right now, I’d—“

“But you _are_ bound right now,” she said. She gave him a playful poke on the cheek, and he snarled and squirmed but was unable to do anything about it. “See? If you weren’t you might have actually tried to stop me from doing that, and we can’t have that. You still need to learn your place before you can be given that kind of freedom. But don’t worry; I’ve brought my first pet along so you can observe what your life is going to be like.”

She’d anticipated some resistance when she was called in to educate one of the holdouts from the war who had recently been captured, so she’d made sure to bring Garrus along with her to the Alliance base where her new charge was being held. Truthfully she probably would have brought him anyway though. She rarely went anywhere these days without Garrus there to serve her however she required, and he would surely set a good example for this new pet.

A snap of her fingers brought Garrus into the room, and there was a growl of shock from the turian bound to the metal chair. “Garrus?” he croaked.

Alisa turned her head to look at Garrus, who looked at the bound turian for just a brief second before facing his mistress attentively and waiting for his orders. The brief look had still seemed interesting to her though. She was pretty sure she’d seen surprise on her pet’s face. The new captive turian had obviously recognized him, and Garrus seemed to know who he was as well.

“Are you acquainted with this turian, my pet?” she asked.

“His name is Septimus, and he is a turian general,” Garrus explained. “Or he was, I should say. He retired several years back.”

“I did,” the turian named Septimus spat. “But I had to take up arms again because your generation was failing so miserably against the humans.”

“You don’t seem to be doing much better,” Alisa pointed out. “You _are_ bound for a reason, you know.”

“Only because our numbers were already so thin,” the captured turian said stubbornly. “If you humans had made first contact when I was in my heyday, with the others of my generation fighting beside me, you would have been beaten back to Earth with ease!”

“I see,” she said dubiously. She knew that it wouldn’t have made a damn bit of difference; it was weaponry that had decided this pathetic excuse for a war, not the caliber of fighters involved. “Well, young or old, all turians have been defeated. The sooner you accept your defeat and get used to your new station in life as my pet, the better it will be for you.”

“We’re not beaten!” he said. “The turians aren’t defeated, not as long as a single one of us is willing to continue the fight! Don’t think that all of us are as easily housebroken as that shameful excuse for a turian you have following you around as your pet!”

“You’ll be much happier when you learn how to follow orders like he does,” Alisa said. She reached underneath her skirt to pull her underwear off, and pulled her red beret off of her head to let her silver hair loose. “Good pets get rewards. Just watch.”

She got down on her knees in front of Garrus, fished his cock out and began to show it loving attention with her tongue and hands. He responded as quickly as he always did when she used her mouth on him, and in no time she had him between her lips and was bobbing her head on him. He groaned with pleasure, and she smiled up at him after pulling her mouth off of his cock with a pop. Then she turned to look at Septimus.

“If you call me _mistress_ right now, I’ll do that for you too,” she said. “But if you’d rather just sit there, tied up and alone, you can keep quiet.”

“I would never stoop so low!” Septimus said quickly.

Alisa shrugged. “Your loss,” she said. She went back to sucking Garrus, and this time she held nothing back. She bobbed her head and stroked him with both hands, giving him the full brunt of her skills while also offering a demonstration of how well she could please Septimus if only he gave in. Garrus did his part to sell just how great it felt as well, because he groaned as she took him down her throat and hummed.

Garrus broke swiftly, and his turian seed shot down her throat. Alisa swallowed it all easily and without hesitation. She might like to have her fun with her pets, but she could also be a kind and benevolent owner when they did well. Everything she’d heard about her newest pet said that more traditional methods of indoctrination weren’t working, but maybe Septimus would see what she was doing for Garrus and realize that there were benefits to submission.

She pulled off of Garrus’ cock and turned towards Septimus. She wasn’t giving him a choice now.

“You can call me mistress and get the same pleasure that Garrus just got,” she said as she slowly removed the pants and underwear of Septimus, who could do nothing to stop her. She slowly grabbed his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. “That’s the only way you can get me to stop teasing you.”

\--

Alisa could see that Septimus’ fight was draining. She’d been teasing him for a solid hour now, stroking him, playing with his balls and even rubbing his hard turian cock against her smooth human cheek. Her tongue and lips even got into the fun with some slow licks and soft kisses, but the one thing she never did was take him between her lips and actually suck his cock. That was a pleasure that was being reserved for when he gave in and said the one magic word that he knew would end all of this. Until then, she would tease him relentlessly.

Finally, the fight left him entirely. She could see it happening on his face before he actually spoke the words, and it made her grin before kissing one of his balls.

“ _Please, mistress_ ,” he groaned.

Alisa pulled back and smiled broadly. “I’m proud of you, pet,” she said. She was proud of herself too. All the standard methods hadn’t worked, but she’d gotten through to him with teasing and the offer of pleasure. “And now you get to see how I reward well-behaved pets.”

Her lips and her tongue had been all over his cock, but she’d never actually given him what he really wanted. Now that all changed. She took the tip of his cock between her lips and suckled on it, and very soon she got to bobbing her head on him. He’d sat and watched as she gave Garrus this sort of pleasure, and she’d teased him into submission before finally giving him the same.

Septimus had appeared utterly defeated as he gave in and called her mistress, but his humiliation was forgotten as rapidly as Alisa always forgot about her slight feelings of guilt once she got into playing with her pets. His eyes were closed, but his groans made it clear how he felt. Even if he wasn’t expressing his pleasure as freely as Garrus did, it was still there for her to hear. He would get more open and obvious with his enjoyment once she’d been able to train him more thoroughly, but for now this would do.

Alisa had teased him relentlessly until now, but she sucked him with all of her considerable skill. She wanted to show him that good things were in his future so long as he was an obedient and loyal pet, and in order to do that she sucked hard and took him down her throat.

It had been so long since she’d got Garrus trained up that she’d almost forgotten how much of a struggle it was for him to last long in the beginning. He’d confessed that her warm, soft human mouth felt so good around his cock that it had taken him weeks of daily blowjobs before he didn’t have to fight with all his might not to cum within the first couple of minutes, and even now he generally could only take so much of it when she was sucking him with serious intent.

Septimus had no such training and no such experience. He’d never known the comfort of a human woman’s mouth wrapped around his cock until this moment, and Alisa was holding nothing back. She sucked him with all of the skill and devotion that she could show to a good boy, and Septimus had no defenses and no way to hold back the tide.

After barely two minutes of diligently sucking him she could tell that he was about to cum. It was obvious in the way his bound arms twitched and the way his strong turian legs tensed, not to mention how he groaned. He didn’t want to admit it; some of his stubborn pride was still winning through and trying to claim some kind of useless moral victory. But Alisa didn’t care. She didn’t need him to shout his pleasure for all to hear; not this time anyway. She’d already gotten what she wanted from him tonight when he called her mistress.

Well, she’d gotten one thing she wanted from him at least. There was one more thing she wanted. The time for training him and getting him broken in even more would come, but for now she just wanted to swallow a fresh load of turian cum from her newest pet.

It came quickly. Septimus could not contain his groan as her mouth finished him off, nor could he hold back the cum that burst out of his cock and filled her mouth. Alisa, however, was up to the challenge. She had no problem swallowing all of his hot turian seed. There was a lot of it, but just as Garrus had had plenty of opportunity to train on how to last at least a little bit longer inside of her mouth, she’d had ample chance to gulp down turian cum and so was not overwhelmed despite Septimus having plenty to feed her.

She’d always enjoyed the taste of turian cum, but there was something extra special about it now. Maybe it was because it had been so long since she’d broken Garrus that she’d almost forgotten what it was like to finish off a turian who was still resisting her. And Septimus had been even more obstinate than Garrus, at least in the beginning. The old prideful turian had wanted so badly to resist her and prove that he would not be so easily broken, but in the end he’d been unable to resist. He’d been forced to admit defeat by acknowledging her as his mistress, and as soon as she’d started sucking him she’d shown him just what she could do and how she could make him feel.

It was going to get even easier from here, she was sure. Now that he’d had a taste of how good pets were rewarded, it was going to get harder and harder for him to keep up any sense of the struggle. Obviously that was the end goal, but there was a part of her that did hope he would be able to hold onto a bit of the fight and the fire for at least a little while longer. She would certainly enjoy him once he was fully broken in and docile like Garrus was, but there was an undeniable thrill to the process of getting him to that point. Then again, even after she’d gotten this proud former turian general trained up it should only be a matter of time before the Alliance gave her a fresh new pet that she could start fresh with.

“I love this job,” she said out loud as she pulled back and gave her newest pet one final kiss on the cock before she got up to go finish filling out the document that would transfer him into her personal care.


End file.
